The Kids From Yesterday
by 19MyFictionalRomance95
Summary: Elena has never met her father. When her mom commits suicide, she is left with a note telling her that her mom sent a guardian angel to save her from her step father. Could this angel be her father, Gerard Way  lead singer of my chemical romance ?
1. AU

Hey! So its been more than a year since I have even touched this story. I kept getting distracted and I'm sorry that I've took so long, cause I know how annoying it is to read a story and then find out it hasn't been updated in a year. But now I'm ready to keep going with this story. I've also edited it because now that I look back at it I wonder if I even read what I had written before I put it up on here.

This story starts out vary dramatic or at least depressing. Sometimes I love dramatic stuff and sometimes I hate it. I can't promise you exactly how this story will end or what will happen. What I do know is I will try my hardest to stay as true to the fictional and non-fictional characters as possible. I LOVE MCR fan fictions and I was inspired by fan fictions that I had read that had Gerard being re/united with his daughter. I found that there weren't a lot of stories like that so I decided to write my own.

I hope you love this story as much as I loved writing it. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and please feel free to review. I will of course take negative criticism. But if you're just bashing MCR or saying random crap to get a response out of me, then feel free just don't think I'll care or react.

One more thing, sometimes playlists make the story make more since.. I don't know why but it does. So just take all the MCR music you have and put and put it on shuffle. The main song that inspired this chapter was **'THE GHOST OF YOU'**.

Ill let you read my story now… so without further ado, here is '**The Kids from Yesterday'**.


	2. PREFACE

PREFACE

"I can do this. I can do this." I said to myself over and over again. I was sitting in the passenger seat of my step father's car. For once he was sober, I couldn't be more thankful. I knew it wouldn't last long. We sat silently in all black, on our way to my mother's funeral. My name is Elena way marks. I am fifteen years old. My step father has sexually and physically abused me since I was 12. My mother, the only person I knew who knew who my father was, committed suicide less than a week ago. I don't know if ill ever see my friends again. And right now all I want to do is crawl into an empty grave and sleep forever.

I promise it WILL get better and it will get happy, then sad, then happy and then… I don't know, but this won't be a depressing story that has maybe one or two happy chapters out of fifty.

Thanks so much for reading and stay MCRmy strong!

~19MyFictionalRomance95


	3. The Ghost of Her

This chapter is also mainly inspired by The Ghost Of You. Please en joy.

I would say that I do not own Gerard way or anyone else from my chemical romance, but copy righting isn't really a big deal to them so... I own them! I wish!

The Ghost of Her

(Elena P.O.V.)

I couldn't help but feel happy for my mother. I know it sounds like an insane thing to say but she wasn't in pain. HE couldn't hurt her anymore... But he COULD hurt me. I don't know what I'm going to do. If death was the only escape would suicide really be that wrong? There was one thing that kept me from doing it as soon as I got home. I love my friends, but they would have each other. The one thing that's basically keeping me alive is curiosity. After my mom died I found a note in my room. On the note were the words 'I sent a guardian angel to save you' written in my mother's hand writing. Who could save me? I didn't know what it meant but it gave me hope. There was also mystery keeping me alive. I still wanted to know who my father was. I don't care if I never meet him. All I want is a name.

I once asked my mom about him. I told her that I was old enough to know and that she didn't have to tell me who is he was just things about him and why he wasn't around. She agreed. She told me he was a great man. They had met in art school. She told me how they had fallen in love. She also told me why he wasn't around. One night she was drunk and 'wasn't thinking clearly' as she put it, and my father caught her and some guy in their apartment that night. She told me she would have done anything to take that night back, but… she couldn't. He was heartbroken. And that was the end of their relationship. A week later she found out that she was pregnant with me. The next day she left that town and my father. She didn't want to ruin his life and dreams with a baby, especially after what she had done to her. I understood. She told me I looked exactly like him. I asked if she had a picture of him that could see. She paused to think for a minute. She then got up and left the room. About a minute later she came back with a sketch book and handed it to me saying that I could have it. It was my prized possession. They were all black and white and most were different almost a different person in each picture even though it was the same man. But it was MY father.

The next time I looked out the window I saw that we were here, At the cemetery. Chairs were set up under a tent next to a closed coffin. 'My mother is in there' was all I could think as I took my seat. more people started to show up. I didn't pay any attention to who was there. All I noticed is we were all in black. The ceremony then started. Some pastor I had never seen before started speaking. Did he even KNOW my mom? Did ANYONE? If they knew her at all then how could they of not known how much pain she was in? Why didn't anyone stop HIM or try to save us? The preacher signaled for me to come and speak about my mother. So I did. While I was speaking I looked straight ahead. And spoke almost like I was on auto pilot. Something colorful caught my eye. About 30 yards from the tent stood a man. He was dressed in a black suit. With a black dress shirt. This made his hair stand out even more. It was bright red almost pink. Maybe he was lost. He defiantly didn't fit in with anyone else here except maybe… me. When I finished talking I went and sat down even though everyone else had stood up to sing a hymn that I knew my mother hadn't heard before. When they were done they opened the coffin so people could say 'goodbye'. I was in the front row so as soon as I looked up I saw her. I couldn't move. For the first time since I could remember she looked peaceful. But… she was also frozen. Lifeless. This wasn't her. Even when she was bruised and defeated she always had some life in her. By the time I finally got up most people had gone. I had earlier heard people say she was sleeping. She wasn't sleeping. She looked dead. Ha-ha… she is…. One single tear fell. Before I could move a finger, a black leather finger wiped the tear away. I looked up to see the man with the red hair. He looked familiar but I didn't know why.

"Thanks. Do I know you?" I asked

"I don't think so. I'm in a band called my chemical romance." He said with slight hope in his voice. But that hope soon dropped when my expression didn't change. "But something tells me that doesn't mean anything to you. I was also really close to your mom. We went to art school together. My name is Gerard." He said with a sad smile on his face. It was a forced smile but I could tell a part of him WAS genuinely happy it was just that another part of him was also very sad.

"Then you're right, I don't know you." I answered back. I didn't really listen to music. So even if I had heard his band I wouldn't of known it. And the only time I had ever heard my mom talk about art school was when she told me about my dad. I didn't even know what school she went to.

He then took in a deep sigh.

"A few days ago I got a letter from your mother and she told me something that I found hard to believe before today. She wants me to give the letter to you. I don't know how much you know, but this should tell you everything. When you finish reading it, call me… if you want to." He looked like he desperately wanted to tell me more but some invisible force was literally keeping his lips from saying it. He then handed me an envelope. "She told me to tell you to make sure your step father doesn't know about it." He said with a frown. I shuddered at the mention of my step father. Tonight would be hell. He must of noticed.

"Actually I don't care if you hate me after you read the letter. STILL call me. You have no idea how much I hate that I have to let you go back with him." He said with an expression that I could tell wasn't natural to be on his face. It was anger. I could tell he knew. I had to make something up. I couldn't get him involved.

"I'll be fine. He hasn't done anything ever since my mom died. He keeps apologizing. I'll be fine for tonight." I said. I actually DID want him to get involved. But not like this. He could call the cops or something. But if my step father expected someone knew… I couldn't even think of what would happen. He looked at me with uncertain eyes. It looked like he was about to say something but then I heard my step father scream my name. I hid the letter in my jacket. Told him I'd call him and walked towards my step father. As I was walking, it started to rain. I looked back to the tent to see the red haired man, Gerard, standing next to my mother's coffin. It looked like he was crying but I couldn't tell because of the rain. But what I saw next I knew was real. He leaned over the coffin and kissed my mother on the cheek. No one else had even touched her. Before I could think about it any longer I was at the car. As we drove away I thought entered my mind. 'My life will never be the same' it was true in so many ways. Some of them I didn't even know about.

I think this one is more likable in size. Just so you know, EVERYTHING about the real my chemical romance will be the same in here. So… that means….. the band is up ahead and…. LYN-Z and LADY B!

Tell me what you think! Reviews are like energy drinks for me! They help me get chapters up quicker… but if you don't review ill still put it up it just may take me little longer.

Keep being MCRmy strong!

~19MyFictionalRomance95


	4. Black Letters

The main song for this chapter is 'Early sunsets Over Monroeville.' I don't know why it fits it just does. Thanks for choosing my story and I don't own My Chemical Romance…. Or do I….

Black Letters

(Elena's P.O.V.)

I woke up late the next morning. Memories of last night flooded into my brain as I looked at the newly formed bruises on my naked body. It was over now. He was out somewhere probably getting drunk again. And now I just felt numb. It hurts so much to be numb. It's like being dead. You can't feel anything. I need to feel. I searched for my knife but instead I found the letter that one of my mother's old friends had given to me. I took the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it. I ran my fingers over my mother's hand writing. I took a deep breath and started reading the letter.

_Dear Elena, _

_First off I want to tell you how much I love you. I have hurt you so much. By the time you read this you will of already met Gerard. I told him to introduce himself as an old friend from art school which is what he was but he was also way more. Elena, Gerard is your father. I sent him a letter along with this one explaining everything. I knew no matter what he felt about me he would at least get you away from Charlie._

_You I hope you want to get to know each other. I know you may not want to live with him and that's fine. Also I know that Gerard has his own life now so I don't know what he will want to do. But please just get away from your step father. I know I should of done more for you when I was alive. I should of tried harder to protect you. But this is my last fight, so please don't let me loose it._

_Yours truly, for the last time, _

_Angela Marks_

As I finished the letter I noticed I was crying. I was somewhat sad but the tears were mostly from joy. I had met my father and he was going to save me! …I hope. I found a piece of paper in the envelope the letter had come from with the name Gerard way and a phone number scribbled across it. I held it in-between my fingers and stared at it. On the back on the card was a message scribbled saying "Please just call me. I would love to be a part of your life but I understand if that's not what you want. Please at least let me help you get away from your step father." Now I was cry full on and they were all happy tears. As soon as I dial these numbers my life would be changed forever. I pause and think what all that will mean. It meant uncertainty. One thing I was certain about though, was that Gerard was not only my father but also my guardian angle

I then ran to the phone and dialed the number hoping my step father won't be home soon. It started to ring.

That was the end of the 2nd chapter. PLEASE tell me what you think! Gerard P.O.V. coming up! So, until next time…. Stay MCRmy strong!

~19MyFictionalRomance95


	5. I Hate To Turn Up Out Of The Blue

_Flashback_

_Angela marks…_

_I hadn't thought about that name in years. She was my first true love and my first true heart break. I hadn't seen her since the day I broke up with her. But now sitting in my hand is a letter from the very same woman. I rip open the envelope and discover 2 pieces of paper and an envelope inside. First I look at the smaller piece of paper with my name in big letters. _

_**GERARD**_ I know I haven't seen you in many years. And wish with all my heart I could chang what happened the last time I saw you, but I can't. You probably hate me for it and I understand I hate myself too. But not just because I cheated. But because by cheating on you I ruined not only my life but someone else's life to. In this envelope there are 2 others. Please read the unsealed one. Once you read it you'll know what to do with the other. I know you could throw this letter out right now, but I beg of you not to. This is my last request. Because by the time you read this I will be dead.

_What…. My mind was pulling its self in a hundred different directions. All I could do was reach for the opened envelope and grab the letter that was inside. But when I grabbed the letter another object fell out. It was a picture. I discovered that there were several other things in the envelope as well. I pulled them all out. There were several pictures. But what caught my eye first was a sketch. I automatically could tell who the artist was. It was me. And it was a drawing of Angela that I had given her on our fist date. I then looked at the picture and saw something I was not expecting. They were all of a young girl. She looked so familiar but I couldn't but my finger on it. I then reached for the letter._

Gerard,

I have given you pictures of my daughter. Her name is Elena Way Marks. She is 15 and she is your daughter aswell.

_I dropped the letter and fell on the bed that was luckily right under me. _

_It's impossible. _

_I looked at a picture of the little girl that had been in my hand the entire time. She was so pretty. I guessed she was maybe four here. She was laying on the grass in a pretty white dress smiling up at the person taking her picture. She had Angela's beautiful eyes and smile. But instead of brown hair like her mother, she had black raven hair and… I couldn't believe it… I could see so much of me in her… deep down inside I knew that this was real, and that that little girl was my daughter. I thought suddenly flashed in my mind. '_Because by the time you read this I will be dead._' I quickly grabbed what I was reading remembering the urgency of the letter_

I hope you're able to see yourself in Elena and believe me. She looks so much like you. Some days just looking at her made me miss you.

Let me explain how this happened. A week after the night we broke up I found out I was pregnant with your child. I was being selfish in not letting you have a say, but I knew you. I knew no matter what, you would take care of the baby. And that's why I ran away. It sounds pathic now, but I didn't want you to give up the life you now live, especially after what I did to you. And so I ran to my parents. They were disappointed in me but were willing to help me and give me a place to stay.

On March 5th of 1995 I had our daughter. That was the happiest day of my life. I got a job at my father's grocery store and my mom watched Elena. Life was going great until Elena turned 4. The day after her birthday my mother and father died in a car crash. They gave me the house and all their money. But life was different.

Then when Elena was 5 I married a man named Charlie. I thought I was in love with him. I also thought that I needed to make sure Elena had a father. And Charlie was an amazing father for years. But then he lost his job and started drinking. He would arrive home late reeking of alcohol. He would become very sexual and aggressive. At first I kept him away from Elena only letting him beat me. But one day he wouldn't have it anymore and was determined to go after Elena. He locked me in the bedroom. All I could do was hope and pray for a miracle so that he wouldn't touch her. But it was no use. I heard everything that happened that night. I felt like I died every single time I heard our little girl scream.

I should of called the police or done something but I was to scared. Scared that they wouldn't believe me or that Charlie would find out and hurt Elena even more. The abuse went on for years and I couldn't/can't take it anymore.

Once I send this letter I am going to kill myself.

Don't feel bad for me. There is nothing you could have ever done to save me.

But you can save our daughter. I beg of you to. I know you now have a successful career and a family of your own. And I know suddenly finding out that you have a 15 year old daughter could hurt that. But PLEASE even if you don't want to take Elena, please get her out of that house. And please let her know who you are, let her meet you. And give her the other envelope I sent you.

Don't let her suffer for my mistakes.

Goodbye my first and only love,

Angel

p.s.

On the back is ways to get in contact with someone who could help you find Elena and get custody if you want it.

_I read the letter over and over again feeling the same emotions, sadness, shock, Anger, Rage, love. I couldn't believe that this had happened to my own child. The pain in my own heart forced tears to run down my face._

_I put the letter down and picked up the picture of Elena, My daughter. I know what I have to do, but first i must tell Lyn-z._

_I walk down the stairs and find my wife feeding Bandit lunch. _

'_Hey, babe our lunch is almost finished just let me Finnish feeding lady B.'_

_I nod as I sit down at the table next to her. And look at the picture of Elena in my hand with tears still running down my face from shock._

'_Gee what's wrong? Why are you crying?' my wife asks when she sees my current state._

_Not trusting my voice, I hand her the letter and the picture. She gives me a cofused look._

'_What is this?'_

'_Read it.' is all I can choke out. Whatever way she reacts to the letter will change both our lives forever. _

_I watch her face as her eyes scan back and forth cross the page. Her face shows similar emotions to what I felt when I read it. She just stared at the picture and then at me. She switched between the two over and over again, Until she puts her hand on mine._

'_I promise you, I'm not mad. A little shocked but not mad. There is no doubt in my mind that this little girl is your daughter. Now tell me, what do you want to do?'_

'_Well, I have to go get her. Take her away from that horrible man. I want so badly to know her. But that would be up to her.' I said as I looked at the picture again._

'_Then what are you waiting for, go get her!' my wife said before kissing me on the cheek._

'_You're amazing, you know that?' I say as I get up heading my computer to find away to get to Elena._

'_Oh, I know.' she said with a wink as she turned her attention back to bandit._

_I was the luckiest wan alive._

**And there you go. Sorry it took so long. And that is the end of stuff for me to edit I will now start writing again. I head like 10 chapters written already written and then it was all lost. So it's going to take me a while to recreate everything the way I had it.**


	6. Telephone

I got off my bed then started pacing back and forth in my hotel room. I had been pacing on and off since I got back from the funeral. I had no luck trying to sleep. I was too worried. Worried about if Elena was ok and if she'd even want to get to know me. She's all I've been thinking about since I read the letter. And when I saw her at the funeral my heart ached. She was so beautiful. She was already starting to become a woman. I had missed so much of her life already I had missed her first steps, her first words, her first day of school, her first broken bone. I couldn't help but feel like I could have done something like it's my fault I had missed so much of her life, but I couldn't go back in time and fix what had been done. All I could do was be there for her now and protect her from that monster that calls himself a man.

I turned to look at my watch, it was getting late into the morning. Had she woken up and read my letter, or read it the night before? Was she safe from her step father? What if he was beating her right now? If he was there was nothing I could do about it. That fact alone hurt so much. If checked my phone to make sure I hadn't missed is ringing ever though it had been right by me and I would of known if someone was calling me.

Just then I heard a pounding at the door that made me jump out of my skin and drop my phone on my bed. Just as I stood up to peep in the hole of the door to see who it was I heard a very familiar voice that brought up just as much confusion as annoyance.

"Hey, Gee! It's me! Open up." Shouted my younger brother Mikey. What in the world was he doing here? The only person who knew where I was was Lyn-z. Lyn-z…. I opened the door and before I even had a chance to fully open it Mikey shoved his way through.

"Hello, Mikey. Come right in." I said in a sarcastic tone. By the time I closed the door he was already spread out on my bed, laying on his stomach. He mumbled something that has hard as I tried I could not decipher."Um… what was that?" I asked. He turned on his back and sat up.

"Sorry! I'm just really tired! I just drove for 8 hours to get to you! You know because none of us have heard from you in almost a week, and then I go to your house and you're not there either. Then Lyn-z tells me you're out here. She wouldn't tell me why, just that it was something huge, so what's going on Gee?" Mikey asked as he finally finished his rant. I sighed knowing I needed to tell him. How do you tell your brother or really anyone about something like this? I guess you start at the beginning. I sat beside my brother and took in a deep breath then let it out.

"I know I should of told you before I left but I wasn't really thinking straight. I kind of found out something huge and there wasn't much time to really stop and think before I came." I started to explain. He just nodded excepting what I was saying and acknowledging that he understood. "So, do you remember Angela Marks? We dated in High school?" Again He nodded. I could tell he must have been truly exhausted because he wasn't normally the quiet. "Well she's dead."

"That's really sad, but what does that have to do with you?" he questioned as he shifted on the bed and yawned. I was trying to figure out how to explain it but I knew the easiest thing to do would be to just show him. So I got off the bed and began searching through my bag for the pictures of Elena and continued explaining

"Well right before she died she sent me a letter." I started as I found the pictures and sat back down on the bed. "In the letter she told me something."

"What did she tell you" Mikey asked.

"This." I said as I handed the pictures to him. He took them still very confused. Then he started to look through the pictures. I could tell I had confused him even more but I just let him continue to look through them. After a while he started to look up at me and then back down at the pictures. I could tell he was starting to understand.

"Gerard, is this your? It can't be! But she looks… How?" he stuttered out still trying to work it out in his head.

"That is my daughter." I confirmed. He just nodded and waited for me to continue, which is what I did. I explained what I had learned in the letters and about going and meeting Elena.

"… and now I'm just waiting for her to call." I ended.

"Wow."

"I know." I breathed out. I don't think ii had even complete understood what was happening yet. This was huge. It was literally like changing. The next thing I know my brother wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a hug. Just as he was about to say something my phone started ringing. I jumped up and grabbed my phone.

"Hello!"I almost yelled into the phone.

"Hi, um is this Gerard Way?" I heard a young woman's voice say on the other end. My heart speed up hoping this was Elena

"Yes it is. Elena, is that you?" I asked almost desperately

"Yeah, it's me." With hearing those words I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Oh my gosh! Thank god! I was afraid you wouldn't call."

"Are- Are you really my father?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah I am. The second I saw you I knew without a shadow of doubt that you were my daughter. I would love to get to know. I want to be I your life, but only if you want me to be. But even if this is the last time you talk to me please let me get you away from your step-father, at least let me do that." I rambled over the phone

"No, I mean I want to get to know you to. And yes, get me out of this house." I couldn't help the smile that started to appear on my face after that sentence.

"Ok, I can come and get you right now if you want; I have my brother with me, is it ok if he comes?" I asked as I looked at my brother.

"My uncle?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, you uncle." As I said this Mikey started slightly bouncing up and down where he sat and had a smile that almost matched mine.

"ok, well my address is 1877 Oakhill lane. "

"Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can!" and with that I hung up. I then looked as my brother as I got off the bed and but on my shoes.

"Did she really call me her Uncle?" he asked. I nodded. "That's awesome! I mean I know I'm already an uncle, but Bandit isn't old enough to talk yet, so it's just different" he stated as we walked out the door and out of the hotel.

"Tell me about it! She called me her dad!" I exclaimed as I got into my rental car. Mikey climbed in the passenger seat and we headed off.

"Yeah I can't imagine how you must be feeling. But it's kind of awesome!" Mikey was right, but it was better than awesome. It was amazing! I was going to find my daughter and start making up for all the times I hadn't been there!

OK, Guys that's it for today, I'm sorry updates are taking so long. Please make sure to tell me what you think! Keep being MCRmy strong!

~19MyFictionalRomance95


End file.
